


Beautiful Silence

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Fluff, Vampire!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla tries to teach Laura how to hunt after she is turned into a vampire. But alas, with her new vampiric senses, Laura gets a little too distracted by the flowers and her broody gay girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Silence

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO. Glad that one is over. Took me forever to write. Not sure why this tiny little drabble popped into my head, but I hope you like it!

“So that scent right there, that’s a bear, and if we—Cupcake, I swear, stop sniffing the flowers.” Carmilla groaned as her tiny (and newly vampiric) girlfriend was distracted—yet again!—by the flora that coated the thick forest of Austria.

 Laura whined, nimble fingers sliding down the length of the stem of a particularly gorgeous purple flower, uprooting the tiny plant and holding it out to her girlfriend. She sighed when Carmilla’s eyebrows raised instead of her hands, dismissing the peace offering, stepping forward and tucking the stem behind her lover’s ear, the violet a magnificent contrast against the raven hair. “But Carm! Look at them! They’re all just so beautiful. How _aren’t_ you getting distracted by them?”

 Carmilla allowed herself a slight grin, hands encircling Laura’s hips as she pulled her in close, beginning to sway rhythmically to the forgotten beat of a heart. “Because I have something much more beautiful to focus on, cutie.”

 A week ago, she would’ve felt the telltale signs of Laura’s heart beginning to hammer in her chest, pulse accelerating. This time, though, she was met with silence, as Laura’s heart had stolen its last tick only days ago, when the vampire had sunk her teeth into the human’s throat and escorted her into eternity.

 It was the most beautiful silence she’d ever heard.

 “Seriously, cupcake, you need to eat.” Carmilla forced herself from the dance, sliding her arms down Laura’s until they were able to clasp her fingers, twining them between her own. “I know you can’t feel the hunger right now, but you will, and it will hurt when you do. Trust me.”

 “Why can’t LaFontaine just get us some blood? They’ve done it before.” Laura’s hair slipped in front of her eye and Carmilla itched the brush it out.

 “That’s not teaching you how to hunt, cupcake, that’s teaching you how to eat. There’s a difference. You need to learn to hunt.” Carmilla sighed. Trying to argue anything with her girlfriend was hard, especially while trying to focus on the topic at hand when the moonlight was painting her hair with a sheeny silvery glow, throwing shadows across her face and sharpening her features. _God, Laura’s beautiful. I get forever with her._

“Another time,” Laura breathed. “Teach me another time.” Her head fell back, eyes shutting as she inhaled deeply through her nose, an amalgamation of scents from surrounding plants creating baffling combinations.

 “Cupcake. We’re running out of time.”

 The tiny girl grinned, and Carmilla could’ve sworn that her iced heart thrashed once against her ribcage before falling silent again. “We have eternity together, you stupid vampire. Of course we’re not. I’m not going anywhere.”

 Carmilla placed a chaste kiss against the lips in front of her, allowing her elongated fangs to brush against Laura’s mouth, prompting her own to surface. The first few times were always painful, the sharp points having to poke and slide through raw flesh, but the gums would callous over time and no pain would remain. “You need to hunt, Laura,” she murmured. Her own tongue subconsciously slid over her fangs when she watch Laura’s tongue do the same, testing the waters.

 “We have eternity, Carm. It can wait.”

 “Laura.”

 Laura allowed herself another intake of smells, lips falling slack with a smile as her vampiric sense kicked in. “It’s like nothing that’s ever happened to me before. I can smell everything, hear everything, and instead of snacking on some poor woodland creature now, what I’d _really really_ like to do is spend some time stargazing and smelling the flowers with my beautiful girlfriend.” Her eyes flicked open, the gold glow of a newly turned vampire focusing on Carmilla’s face. “I always knew you were beautiful, Carm. I just didn’t realize that you were _this_ beautiful until now.”

 If it had been anatomically possible, Carmilla would have blushed. Instead, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, fighting off a grin. This was _serious_. Laura had to learn how to hunt and feed herself.

 “We don’t kill them, we just take enough of their blood to knock them out. Which you would _know_ if you were able to focus on anything I was saying for more than—are you even listening to me?” Carmilla rubbed her temples in exasperation, a smile fighting to claim hold over her lips as Laura had wandered away and was grinning like crazy, stroking a luminescent bulb-looking type plant.

 “Yeah, Carm,” Laura murmured, completely entranced by the fluorescent light radiating from the seedling. “Paying attention. Blood. Knocking. Got it.”

 A puff of air blew from Carmilla’s mouth, a proclamation of irritation at her tiny gay. “Cutie. C’mere. I want to show you something.”

 “Is it more hunting stuff?”

 “No.”

 Laura wiped her hands on her pants and rose, pressing herself into her girlfriend. The concept of not having to breathe was still new to her, so it was complete reaction that her breath hitched in her throat when Carmilla smiled. Carmilla wrapped her fingers around Laura’s hipbones and began to sway gently, humming softly under her breath. Laura allowed her head to rest in the crook where Carmilla’s neck met her shoulder, happiness flooding through her. “Is this what you wanted to show me? Because although it’s appreciated, I don’t get it.”

 “What I wanted to show you, cutie, wasn’t a thing. It was a concept.”

 “Hmm.”

 Carmilla pressed herself in further, inhaling Laura’s scent. Sunshine and blood. Something deeper that she was unable to place her finger on. But it smelled beautiful nonetheless. “I wanted to show you eternity. You and I. We’re like this forever. And I know that this feeling I have right now, this euphoric sensation, that’s going to be forever.”

 Laura’s eyes had drifted close, breathing slowed as she clung to her girlfriend’s every word. “We’re not to going to wither into old people together,” Carmilla continued softly. “We won’t crumble into dust. And for that, I am _eternally_ grateful. You’re mine for forever. I’m yours.”

 Laura was silent for a moment, processing. “We can hunt another time, okay? I want to stay like this for a little bit longer. I want to be yours for a little bit longer.”

 Carmilla laughed quietly. “You’ll always be mine. Were you even listening, cutie? Mine.”

 “Yours, yes, yours,” the tinier girl agreed. “I have eternity to be yours.”

 “I have an eternity to tell you I love you, as well, cupcake.”

 Laura froze, breath once again hitching involuntarily. “You love me?”

 “If I hadn’t loved you, I wouldn’t have turned you, Laura. You have to love someone, _really_ love someone, if you want to hurt them that much.”

 Laura pressed her lips to Carmilla’s, grinning. “I get to be with you for forever. Nothing about that hurts. I promise. I love you, Carmilla Karnstein.”

 She rested her head back into Carmilla’s neck and they danced under the stars once more, swaying rhythmically to the forgotten beat of a heart that neither cared to remember any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know in the comments below?
> 
> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com (you should 100% send me fic prompts if you like my stuff)


End file.
